Twelve new Sohma Members
by Tancredfan
Summary: Tohru one day found a group of three orphaned Sohma members who are also cursed with an animal from the Zodiac. Each chapter has a new adventure with Haru, Momiji, Shigure, and everyone in the Sohma family!


**Shinzu**: Okay, here's my story of Fruits Basket! I own all the characters except for the original Sohma family. Please remember that I'm only on episode 10. O:

---

Tohru laughed quietly as she picked up a small mouse. "Yuki, what are you doing out here?" she asked. "Someone's going to see you!" 'Yuki' was about to say something but he was set in Tohru's jacket pocket. It watched as she blew brown hair out of her eyes and dove down into her pocket when she began to move. It was only about ten minutes until they got to Shigure's house.

The mouse looked up out of the pocket and squeaked when Tohru took it out. "Shigure!" she said. "I'm back! I brought Yuki back, too!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked and looked at Tohru from the other room.

"Yuki's right here," Shigure said.

"But…" Torhu looked at the _blue _eyed mouse and then Yuki. "Then who is-" A black dog burst through the screen, growling.

"_Give us Shizuko back now!_" it growled and stalked forward. Sitting ontop of his head was a small, white rabbit with red tipped ears. "_Give her now and_- Eh?!" There was a puff of smoke and the 'dog' jumped outside, muttering things as he went.

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were all quiet. Was there another cursed family?

"What was that about?" Kyo asked, annoyed. "A black, talking dog randomly comes into the house and wants us to giv some Shizuko girl back."

"Well," Shigure said, "the most logical thing right now is that there's another cursed family."

"What?!" Kyo asked. "How?! I thought we were the only ones!"

The mouse that Tohru was holding jumped out of her hands and ran down the hall. It turned into the laundry room and a few moments later there was a quiet explosion sound. Smoke drifted down the hallway before dissenigrating into thin air. "You guys have /no/ good clothes!" a girl shouted to the four residents. A girl with white hair came down the hall with a black, shortsleave shirt and baggy jeans. She was short and had bright, sea blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kyo asked and jumped up. "Get out of this house!" He aimed a punch at the girl's chest but the girl grabbed his fist and threw him to the side. Kyo smashed into the wall and hit his head hard. "Hey!"

Everyone was quiet again.

"Uh…excuse me," Shigure said and stood up. He towered over the seventeen year old girl and asked, "Who exactly are you?"

"Shizuko," the girl whispered and messed with the buttons of the sleave of her shirt. "Just Shizuko."

"Are you a Sohma?" Yuki asked.

Shizuko shrugged. "Beats me," she said. "Me and my friends Kiba and Akane are orphaned- and cursed. Now, excuse me, I need to go find the other two." She walked out the door and began to search for her friends.

---

"I don't get it," Kyo hissed and rubbed the back of his head. "The shrimp threw me aside like I was twig." He stuffed a riceball into his mouth and turned around, away from the other three.

"You have to be nice," Tahru said. "She's so young!"

Kyo fumed and hissed, "You're just saying that 'cause she's the mouse! The damn rats always get attention!"

"Look who's talking," Yuki said and dropped his spoon into his bowl. "I think we should go out and look for them…"

"Why should we go looking for them?!" Kyo snapped. "It's only a waste of time! Who in the world would want to go out there and search for a rat, a dog, and a rabbit?!"

Shigure and Yuki looked at eachother and raised a hand. "If we went out to look for them, then maybe we could find out why they have the power to change," Shigure said. "And maybe get to know more about them…"

Kyo: -_-'

"Yeah, you crazy perv," he muttered. "But it's just a waste of time! They can find their own place to go!" Kyo stood up and walked outside, most likely going to the roof.

Tohru sighed and looked at the other two. "I'll go with you," she said.

"Okay," Shigure said. "And I'm pretty sure Kyo would want his shirt back soon."

"THAT WAS MY SHIRT?!" Kyo shouted from the roof.

Shigure just simply nodded and stood up. "We should go now," he said and opened the door. Tohru and Yuki quicky followed.

---

Kiba growled slightly and brushed dead leaes out of his hair. "Why do we have to keep looking for you?" he growled. "You run off every time you change into a rat!"

Shizuko frowned and threw some clothes to Kiba. "I just do," she whispered and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at her black haired friend then at her blonde haired friend. Akane had bright red streaks through her hair and bright, bright green eyes. Shizuko handed some clothes to the kid and waited for everyone to get dressed.

"Don't be upset," Akane said, her high-pitched voice echoing through the forest. "Kiba just worries!"

"Hmph!" Shizuko grunted and turned around. "For a newbie he's real-"

"Hey!" Kiba snapped. "You're a newb, too! Just because we're cursed doesn't give you the right to be leader! You crazy rat…" He put on the high-school boy uniform clothes and sat down on a log; his purple eyes where bright silver under the moon and Akane's hair looked as bright as the sun.

Akane's stomach suddenly growled. "Heh, sorry!" she said, voice once again echoing through the forest.

"It's okay," Kiba said, hit tone of voice much softer. "We haven't eaten in days so I don't blame you."

"YOU haven't," Akane said. "I can eat these leaves!" She climed up a short tree and took a leaf.

Shizuko smacked her forhead and shook her head. "Since when did you eat leaves?" she asked. Akane shrugged and jumped off the low branch, looking through the bushes for any sign of berries.

"Shizuko!!"

Shizuko looked up from the ground. 'What the hell?!' she thought.

"Kiba? Akane?"

Kiba and Akane froze in terror; the twenty year old suddenly poofed into a dog, the quiet explosion echoing through the quiet forest. Akane began to shiver slightly.

"SHIZUKO! GET OUT HERE NOW AND GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN SHIRT BACK!"

"Let here wear the shirt! She probably has nothing else to wear!"

"It's the ones from earlier!" Kiba growled and jumped to his feet. "We have to get outta here!"

"Awww," Akane whinned, "do we have to? They seem like nice people!"

"Yet you were just shivering," Shizuko pointed out. Akane rolled her eyes and brushed dirt off her light red skirt. "Over here!"

Kiba barked and looked at Shizuko. "What the hell are you thinking?!" he snapped.

"They really are nice," Shizuko said and jumped off the log. The bushes nearby began to shake and soon three people appeared.

It was Tohru, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki. "Oh my gosh!" Tohru gasped and ran over to Kiba. She dropped to her knees and pet him on his head. "You're such a cute dog!"

"Not to most people," Kiba muttered.

'Maybe I should take them to Hatori's…' Shigure thought to himself. "So, you guys are Kiba and Akane?"

"Yes," Shizuko said. "Kiba is a…dog right now."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out!" Kyo snapped. Kiba jumped to his feet and growled at Kyo. Being the oldest of the three orphans, he told himself he'd protect the other two always. He barked again and stalked forward.

"Uh! Kiba," Tohru gasped and tried to pull him back. "Don't kind Kyo! He's just mean like that!" Kiba stopped and stared at Kyo.

Shigure sighed. "Evil dog against evil cat and evil cat against quiet rat," he muttered to himself. "When will all of this end?" He simply shrugged and walked over to Kiba. "So, -"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kiba shouted. "My name is Kiba! Not !!"

"Okay, okay," Shigure said and waved his hands to show he was innocent. "Don't worry about me."

"HI!" Akane suddenly shouted and jumped infront of Yuki. "Who are you? Why are your eyes purple? Are you part of the Zodiac animals?" Yuki looked down at the hyper girl.

"Uh…why don't we all head back to the house?" Shigure said and took a few steps to the side. ^__^' "Shizuko and her friends can come if they want!"

----------

"Holy crap!!" Shizuko shouted and ran down the hall. Her small white body couldn't move fast enough. Kyo was right behind her, almost drooling.

"Get back here you rat!" Kyo shouted and skidded to a halt. Shizuko had turned sharply and had jumped onto Shigure's shoulder. "What the hell?! Put the rat down! NOW!"

Kiba and Shigure sighed.

"Why must you always fight with the mice?" Shigure asked. "Let them be."

"Thanks," Shizuko whispered. Shigure nodded and set down a card.

"What?!" Kiba growled. "How the hell did you win?!" He set his cards on the table and sighed.

"Gotta learn how to play it-"

"GET THEM!" Kyo shouted. Tohru had been chasing after Mouse-Yuki (to get him out of the way of Kyo) but apparently Kyo saw them.

"Kyo! Don't!" Tohru gasped. Shizuko jumped down and ran up to Yuki, pushing him forward at the same time.

"Ruuunnn!!" Shizuko said and dove into a room. Yuki followed and completely got out of Kyo's sight.

Shigure sighed and shuffled the cards. "Hey Tohru, did you make any extra stew?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure that our new friends are hungry."

"Kyeehhh?! How'd you know?" Akane asked

"Oh, I'm just good like that," Shigure said.

Tohru came out of the room a few moments later with Cat-Kyo in one arm and Rat-Yuki/Shizuko in the other. "Yeah, I still have some," she said with a smile. "Kyo, leave Yuki and Shizuko alone!" She set Kyo on the ground and put Yuki and Shizuko a few feet away. When everyone changed back to normal, Tohru set out bowls for everyone.

"Yeah!!!" Akane shouted happily. "Real food!"

Shizuko sighed and looked at her bowl.

"Go ahead," Tohru said and began to eat (or drink?) hers. "It's okay!"

"Oh my gosh!" Akane said happily. "It's so good!"

"What rabbit-girl said," Shizuko said bluntly. Both her and Kiba stayed quiet but after a few moments they both started laughing.

"Heeeyy!" Kyo snapped, almost spilling his stew. "What's so funny?!"

Tohru and Shigure looked at Shizuko and then Yuki. "I don't get it…" Yuki said quietly.

"S-sorry!" Shizuko said and took a deep breath. "I was just thinking about Hanako. She is…also a cat but is much, much more hyper." Kyo twitched slighly and forced himself not to destroy the girl.

"I swear..." Kyo hissed through gritted teeth. "You rats are going down!!!"

"Eh, says you, cat boy," Kiba growled.

----

"Do you guys go to school?" Tohru asked as she layed out some blankets for Akane and Shizuko.

"No," Shizuko sighed. "We haven't been able to because we've been trying to get away from our 'Leader'. He's really mean."

Tohru frowned. 'I wonder…' she thought. "What's his name?"

"Tigre (Tee-gray)…" Akane said tiredly. "He's a tiger cub but he can get really mean…" She leaned back against the wall and soon fell asleep.

----

**Shinzu**: I hope you like it! =3 The next chapters will be just randome adventures with Haru, Yuki, Momiji, Hatori, and just about most of the characters. ^^


End file.
